


Because of You

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Augments, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had recognized them as soon as they entered the med bay when he had been moved. Of course, he didn’t think they recognized him, but they would. In fact, they had not been among the 72 cryotubes and questions were to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always, the characters do not belong to me but to their respective owners. I merely borrow them for my own pleasure.

He stared at the two figures behind the glass wall of the brig. Both were asleep, the woman on the cot, her hand dangling down toward his extended out as he lay on the floor. He had recognized them as soon as they entered the med bay when he had been moved. Of course, he didn’t think they recognized him, but they would. In fact, they had not been among the 72 cryotubes and questions were to be had. Khan slammed his hand against the glass, smirking as the two science officers jerked awake and sat up. 

“Good morning, Lieutenants Hooper and Holmes,” Khan said smoothly, “Or at least it would be morning if we were on Earth. I have a few questions for you.”

Sherlock sat up and stared at the man. He looked just like himself. “Go on,” Sherlock replied, eyeing the man. He got to his feet and approached the barrier, standing between the man and Molly. Sherlock knew Molly well enough, trusted her above the rest of the Enterprise’s crew to assist him in experiments and tests, but there was something about this clone that both intrigued him and made him uneasy. 

There was a predatory stare in the man’s eyes, but also an interested gleam as he took in Molly and Sherlock’s slim figures. “You both are like me. Augmented, preserved in cryonic stasis for three hundred years until Admiral Marcus woke you and kept you separate from me. Am I right so far?” Khan explained.

Molly’s eyes grew wide as she glanced back and forth between both men. It was scary how identical they were, the only difference lying in their hair and a slight difference in their eyes. She much preferred Sherlock’s luxurious curls and his odd green-blue eyes, but where Sherlock lacked, this other man prospered.   
“Judging by Lieutenant Hooper’s reaction and your subtle stiffening, I am correct. Allow me to introduce myself,” he began.

“We know who you are,” Molly chimed in, pushing past Sherlock to stand before him. “You are Khan Noonien Singh. You also do not have the full story. Your crew is here because of us. We escaped together from Marcus’s captivity. When Commander Spock did the same by taking possession of the crew, we waited until we were firmly back in Federation Space before we retook possession of the remaining crew members,” she said forcefully, her eyes blazing.

Sherlock watched her and smirked. He had always loved her strength; it was something that highly aroused him. His eyes flicked to Khan, scrutinizing the man’s reactions. He too appeared impressed by Molly’s outburst.

Khan turned away from the barrier between them and punched a combination of buttons on the control panel. The barrier disappeared between them and Khan stalked over. He loomed over Molly, his face inches from hers. “You’re right, and that is precisely why I brought you both here. So you can wake the rest of the crew and we can create our new colony. Something we can begin work on now,” he murmured, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips lightly once, twice, against Molly’s before taking them hard. 

Molly squeaked against his lips. Her eyes were wide as he pushed her steadily back until the backs of her knees hit the cot and she instantly sat down. She felt dizzy as he drew back and turned his attention on Sherlock. Molly had spent her fair time with Sherlock and knew the ticks and signs when he was aroused. For a man who, centuries before claimed not to give in to base human desires, he certainly did now. Perhaps that was what 300 years of being frozen did to a man. Sherlock grabbed Khan’s arms and jerked him forward, throwing the larger man slightly off balance. Molly rolled her eyes, her Sherlock needed control in all things and this encounter would be no exception. She watched as Sherlock’s eyes bounced between her and Khan’s lips before he leaned forward slightly, his lips brushing against Khan’s. 

She whimpered at the sight of the two men, practically identical, battled each other for control, their mouths fierce against each other, their tongues tangling. She got up from the cot, as the boys were preoccupied. She crept up behind Sherlock, slipping her arms around his waist, her hands flat against his chest as they slid upward. Sherlock pulled back and looked down at Molly’s hands teasing his nipples through the fabric of his blue uniform shirt. 

Khan took advantage of Sherlock’s sudden distraction to grab the man’s hips and jerk him forward, grinding his hips against Sherlock’s. Sherlock moaned low in the back of his throat, his brain firing on all cylinders as he tried to separate and log the different feelings of Molly and Khan working him to arousal.

Khan took advantage of Sherlock’s sudden distraction to grab the man’s hips and jerk him forward, grinding his hips against Sherlock’s. Sherlock moaned low in the back of his throat, his brain firing on all cylinders as he tried to separate and log the different feelings of Molly and Khan working him to arousal. Sherlock could remember indulging in such base actions centuries before with both men and women. Victor Trevor had been a particular favorite of his, the man had challenged his mind and appeased the control Sherlock needed. But the war had taken Victor from him. Molly, on the other had, had solely been his; his confidant, his savior, his wife, and the mother of his children. Their beautiful children, so intelligent and kind, snatched away by this man’s, Sherlock's genetic twin’s, quest for power. It wasn't attraction that drove Sherlock or Molly to this moment with Khan, it was a type of passion, one solely expressed through anger and revenge.

Sherlock hissed as Molly tugged on his curls from behind. He turned around to face her, his eyes blazing before taking her lips. He felt her hands slide up his torso, her soft hands searing against his skin. He drew back and glanced down, wondering when exactly his shirt had been removed and his trousers unbuttoned. Khan wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s thin waist, drawing him back into the cradle of his hips. Khan ground his hips into Sherlock’s ass, his hand snaking down the front of Sherlock’s trousers, letting out a low, rumbling laugh as Khan noted the other man was not wearing pants. His hand wrapped around Sherlock’s long, hard, hot length.

Sherlock’s hips jerked as he felt Khan’s strong hand stroke him. Molly quietly hushed her man, smoothing her hands over his chest again only to follow with her lips. Khan and Molly wordlessly directed Sherlock to the floor. Molly knelt beside him, stroking his curls back from his face while Khan pulled down Sherlock's trousers. Molly hiked her dress up over her hips and slid off her knickers, moving to position herself over Sherlock’s face. He eagerly reached up, his hands curling over her hips before he pulled her down. He took a tentative swipe of her lower lips, enjoying the way she shuddered above him, her hands falling forward to brace herself against his chest.

Khan drew off his own tight black trousers as he watched Sherlock go down on Molly, his hands scrambling to hold her steady as she began to grind against his face and mouth. He tossed them aside and knelt down. He swung his leg over Sherlock’s hips, his face inches from the science officers delectable, red prick. How beautiful he was standing proud and tall, ready to be used. Khan bent over, his large hand wrapping around the base of Sherlock’s cock, before he took it into his mouth. Sherlock’s hips jumped, a low groan grumbling against Molly's core.

Molly reached forward, her hands smoothing over the taut, round globes of Khan’s arse before parting them to reveal his hole. She leaned forward slightly, gasping at the change of angle Sherlock now had on her wet pussy. She dragged her tongue along the cleft of Khan’s arse, swirling her tongue around his hole. Khan didn't move, instead only giving a low growl of approval and pushed his butt closer to her. Molly giggled against his skin, but that giggle quickly turned into a moan as Sherlock focused his attention on her clit. She took a finger and stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it gently before removing it with a pop. Slowly, she used her finger to circle around the puckered skin of Khan’s hole. Khan pushed back, forcing her finger in. She slowly worked him, opening him, preparing him for whatever he had planned.

Molly stilled her hips on Sherlock’s face as she felt herself growing close to release. She would not give him the satisfaction. In fact, she would rather see if Khan was capable as much as Sherlock was. Slowly, she moved away and sat at Sherlock’s head, smiling serenely down at him and his face glistening with her juices. She watched Khan slide down further and set Sherlock’s lovely dick at his arse. He slowly sat down, his mouth tight until he was as seated as he could be. Sherlock reached down to the floor and scrambled to find a holding place as Khan began to move.

How glorious the two men looked. Sherlock and Khan’s grunts of pleasure mingled with the obscene slapping of flesh against flesh. Sherlock pressed his hands hard against the floor, thrusting his hips up hard as Khan came down, deepening their motions. Molly’s hand slid between her thighs, her fingers parting her wet slit. She whimpered as she watched them, Sherlock taking control as Khan couldn’t keep pace any longer. Sherlock sat up, and moved to his knees, bending over Khan as he forced the other man to his hands and knees. Sherlock grabbed Khan’s hips, thrusting deep into his arse, wrenching hoarse moans from Khan. 

Khan looked over his shoulder and watched Molly as one hand played with her breast and the other worked rapidly at the apex of her thighs. His eyes were shining bright as he held out a hand to her. She quickly scrambled around, scraping her fingernails along the sensitive skin of Sherlock’s arse as she moved. She watched as the muscle twitched under her touch.

“You look beautiful, a chuisle mo chroí,” Molly murmured, bending down near his ear as he pounded into Khan. Sherlock turned his head to the side to look at her, his eyes gleaming as he kissed her deeply. She gently nibbled on the shell of his ear before moving near Khan. Molly sat and stroked his straining arm, the muscles jumping under her fingers before she tapped on his wrist. He shifted his weight onto one hand, allowing Molly to wiggle in under him. She reached up, her hands over Sherlock’s as she pulled down on Khan’s hips. She took his large cock in hand, larger than Sherlock though she would never tell him she had thought so, and aligned him with her core. Sherlock pressed harder behind Khan, shoving the man forward with a grunt. Khan moaned as Sherlock pushed into him and as he slid into Molly’s welcoming heat. 

Molly curled her legs around Khan’s thighs. She brought her hips up to him, her mouth dropping open slightly as she stretched to fit his girth. “Oh god,” she moaned, legs tightening around his as she felt his weight sink onto her. She looked at Sherlock over his shoulder, the man’s fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. She gave him the smallest of nods and gripped Khan’s arms tight, her fingernails digging into his skin as Sherlock began to move again with earnest. With each thrust of Sherlock into Khan’s sculpted arse, Khan thrust into Molly. His face was screwed up tight. Molly gripped his hips tight and began pulling her own up to meet each of Sherlock’s jerky thrusts. She ground her pelvis against Khan’s, using his pelvic bones to provide stimulation to her clit. 

She moved quickly, her fingers digging into Khan’s hips hard, her fingernails usually blunt, created crescent shaped marks on his flesh. Although it would fade quickly, she reveled in his wince of pain. Sherlock began to moan louder, his breathing more ragged and labored. Molly felt herself drawing close as she watched both men, their faces flushed. She linked her fingers with Sherlock’s around Khan’s hips, squeezing them as he thrust and came hard with a loud groan. Molly quickened her pace, her breath coming in short gasps as she chased her own completion.

Khan growled above her as he scrambled for some semblance of control. He reached down between their bodies and quickly rubbed his thumb over her nub. Molly cried out as she came quickly, her head pressing back into the hard floor. Her hips had stilled leaving Khan free to pound into her. He groaned, frustrated, as he felt Sherlock pull out. Sherlock pulled Khan off of Molly and dropped him flat on his back. Sherlock knelt before Khan and took the larger man’s prick into his mouth and worked him fast, hollowing out his cheeks. Khan’s hands curled like claws into Sherlock’s curly hair as he held the man steady, thrusting his hips up to force Sherlock to take him deeper. With one final long suck on Khan’s cock, Sherlock’s tongue swirling over the tip, Khan came in great spurts. Sherlock swallowed hard, the bitterness of Khan’s ejaculate remaining in his mouth and throat.

While Khan lay recovering on the floor, Sherlock approached Molly and took her in his arms. He gave her a long lingering kiss before turning his attention back to Khan. Sherlock gripped Khan’s hair tight and jerked slightly to force Khan’s eyes open.

“It is because of you that our family is dead. For that, I did not give you the satisfaction of attempting to inseminate my wife,” he growled, releasing Khan’s hair roughly and tossing him back to the floor. “As for helping you revive the crew, we are quite happy on Earth and will be returning at once.”

Sherlock helped Molly to her feet and out of the brig. Allowing the panel of glass to take back over, separating them from Khan, Sherlock guided Molly away to search for a jump ship. He would remind her of what it was like to lie with her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> a chuisle mo chroí = Pulse of my heart (Irish Gaelic)


End file.
